Flower in the Flames
by Zorrashi
Summary: Hell is getting dangorusly close to the world of the living and they currently have no idea how to solve it since they can't enter hell! The central 46 then decides a decision that puts Momo through hell! Literaly! Complete.
1. Problem

Hitsugaya has not been informed why, but he has been summoned to an emergency captain's meeting. "And here I thought things were going to be peaceful again….." he ran a hand through his spikey white hair. He hated the way things kept on showing up, the ryoka invasion, Aizen incident, bount invasion, zanpoktou rebellion; so many wars, so many battles. Most were within the same year.

It's been a year and a half since Aizen's defeat and things were going very smoothly in the 13 court guard squads. He was looking forward to the days that would resemble the ones before the Aizen incident; peaceful days where he could wake up whenever he felt like it, finish paper work in peace, look over his squad activities, get his afternoon nap, train, visit a few people here and there and only worry about Rangiku and her habit to get drunk, hide sake in his office, and not do her own paper work. Not worry for the life of himself and his men along with colleagues of his and constantly being sent out into the field, more paperwork than usual and more stress.

Yes, he was really looking forward those days. Especially since Momo has recovered from her wounds completely now, and she was acting like her old self. If Aizen is brought in a conversation, sure, she looks hurt and tries to get away from the subject, but she doesn't look miserable. He desperately wanted to hear her sweet voice again; in those days that he was sure were going to come.

He looked up as he saw squad 1's symbol on the large doors that lead to the room where captain's meeting are held, the atmosphere thick with anticipation. The guards opened the doors once they saw him, allowing him to enter the room. He saw that only Komamora, Ukitake and Kenpachi were missing as he walked over to his usual spot, sighing as he did so.

Shunsui, who saw his sigh, tried to cheer him up "Hey, don't be so down! I'm sure that Mayuri just accidentally spilled some experimental gunk in the fresh water supply again!" he said it merrily, Hitsugaya was wondering if he was drunk and he was the one who paid for Rangiku's drinks a little earlier.

"Hey! That was years ago, and it was that clumsy lieutenant of yours who knocked over the liquids!" Mayuri was pointing at Shunsui, his eyes slightly bulging and his teeth grinding. Kind of ironic, since Hitsugaya's lieutenant was the clumsy one.

"You call my Nanao-chan clumsy! I think of it as childish of you to blame my sweet Nanao-chan for your own mistake." Shunsui actually sounded very slightly angry, or displeased, rather. It was at about that time that Komamora and Ukitake filed into the room, with Ukitake coughing twice before he was in his spot.

"It's the truth! She should've stayed away from my experimental area, otherwise none of that would have happened!"

"You should really stop blaming people….." Shunsui was now lazily tilting his hat.

"I'm not blaming anyone, but the one responsible!"

Apparently Hitsugaya wasn't the only one who was fed up with the argument "That's enough! That is not what this meeting is about!" the head captain raised his voice in order to quell the fighting, and as if on cue, Kenpachi arrived not even bothering to make his footsteps a little quieter as he went to his assigned spot.

The head captain wasted no time in starting the meeting "I have called this meeting for one reason and one reason only." There was a pause, possibly because had to catch his breath "A kuseiko (eternal truth/force) has formed in the depths of hell."

Everyone was now looking at him wide eyed, most had no idea what a "Kuseiko" was but the word "hell" defiantly meant something bad. Very bad. It was always bad!

Kurosuchi was the one to speak next, in order to answer the question on everyone's mind "A Kuseiko is merely a rare object formed within hell from the agony, pain and spiritual power of the sinners that dwell within it. Now normally the responsible personnel in hell would make sure that such an even does not occur, but it seems that they failed at that duty. Mostly likely because of the espada we sent there along with their immense spiritual pressure."

Soi Fon wasn't pleased with the little amount of information he has given "Why is this object so dangerous? If it's enough to call an emergency meeting then it should hold some threat. Plus, if it has formed then why don't the "responsible personal" in hell fix it? What reason is there that we have to interfere?"

Kurosuchi eyed the captain "I wasn't finished you know….." he looked around the room before he spoke again "Once this kuseiko is formed, the residences of hell cannot see or sense it and even if they could, they cannot interact with it, their skin just passes through the material it's made out of. The reason it has been brought to our attention is because of the same reason we try not to allow it to form. The kuseiko manipulates space in such a way, that it threatens to tear into the same world that it's in parallel with, eventually ripping the universal tapestry completely, making one world the same as the other, merging, so to speak."

There was silence, and everyone was still looking at him. He sighed "You bunch really are simpletons! The world it is parallel with is the world of the living! The world of the living! The same world we have all sworn to protect! There is a reason that the gates of hell **only** open in the living world! Haven't you ever heard humans say "hell on earth"? Honestly where did you think it came from!"

Everyone in the room instantly knew the danger of the situation now and the severity of the consequences should they not be able to fix the problem in time.

"Then let us open the gates of hell so we can fix this!" Soi Fon was now ready for action.

"Like I said, the kuseiko manipulates space in its dimensional tapestry, we pretty much do the same when we open the gates of hell manually. Because of the way it is randomly manipulating space, opening a gate to hell is simply impossible! Even in the off chance that we could, the soul that ventures in will undeniably die!" Kurosuchi rolled his eyes as he said it.

"Then how are we supposed to solve this?"

"If we knew that then we wouldn't be here?" There was a silence. How were they supposed to fix the problem if no one could enter hell?

"Is it possible for a machine to interact with the kuseiko?" Normally people would be surprised that Hitsugaya would ask such a question, but then again, they were all out of ideas. This meant that they had to consider all possibilities.

"Unfortunately I'm not sure….I'm not even sure if I could even get a machine into hell!" Kurosuchi himself was falling under the pressure.

There was more silence, but then all of a sudden, a decision was made "I hereby order captain Kurosuchi to explore all options and possibilities of how to solve this problem and Captain Komamora, along with Captain Unohana is to assist him. All other captains are to inform all of the lieutenants of this incident and to answer any question they may have. Meeting dismissed!" the head captain banged his walking stick on the ground. Then one by one, they all filed out.

"Tch! Not even a fight is going on anymore! It's just a game of 'find the kuseiko'!" Kenpachi loudly muttered his discontent. Hitsugaya now realized that what Ikkaku said was true: The world could be ending and he wouldn't even care.

Hitsugaya then spoke to him, raising his head in order to look at him in the eye "You know captain Zaraki….if the world of the living ends, then no more hollows would want to come there. You and me will spend all day fighting weaklings despite how tired we are of them ." Zaraki winced, he scratched the back of his head to show how discontent with the fact he was "and that means the strong ones would want to go to the newly hell-ized world. The chances of you even being allowed to go there are close to 0%, the head captain is bound to seal the senkaimon. It really would be a shame wouldn't it? To spend all day fighting pest while the strong ones are completely out of your reach."

Zaraki now stopped dead in his tracks, and Hitsugaya knew right then that his strategy worked, Zaraki then used flash step to go somewhere.

"Are you sure we want him trying to "help"? He might cause trouble." Soi Fon walked next to him, a lot of captains have been paying more attention to him, due to the mass power he's been gaining at an almost unimaginable rate. His training has been paying off.

Hitsugaya looked respectfully at her "Despite how right you could be, we need all the help we can get. Besides; there just might be a miracle that Kenpachi actually gets an idea that just might work. I'm sure even idiots have their days…."

"Yes, you could be right."

"-and if worse comes to worse, we could ask Mayuri to open an unstable gate to hell and send him through it. Unlike us, he might actually pull it off." He said this half as a joke, and half serious. He was trying to lighten the mood.

Yachiru then appeared behind them with a happy smile on her face "Hey! Toshi is it true what everyone says that you were once in squad 8 with Kyouraku-san?" apparently what Hitsugaya just said was just a mere hint to her of his origins.

Soi Fon looked at her "I can tell you for a fact that he wasn't." she then looked at Hitsugaya "You really are quiet about that aren't you?"

Yachiru looked between them "Quiet about what?" she then gasped "Don't tell me he was with the stealth force! Or squad 2!"she said it excitedly.

For a moment both were quiet, this only encouraged Yachiru she was right, but she was proven wrong by Soi Fon "The stealth force; as its name suggest, is known for its ability to stealthily acquire information and silently execute chosen targets. Hitsugaya's zanpoktou is not of the sort. Not only is its attack not discreet, but its loud and it gives out spiritual energy like no one's business! Plus, if it's a sunny day he'll just cause a thunderstorm in the vicinity, it like him saying "hey! We're over here! Go ahead! Kill us!" and though this not a problem for squad 2 since a requirement of stealth and discreetness is not required, I can tell you right now as the Captain of squad 2 that he was not fit as a squad 2 member. I know because I **do** know the requirements." Soi Fon said it in a matter of fact way.

Yachiru was ultimately crushed; she was no closer to finding the answer everyone wants to know. "Well….then do you know where Kenny is?"

"He went somewhere using flash step once Hitsugaya said a few word of "encouragement" to him."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" and she was off, leaving both of them bewildered.

**-x- (some time later) **

"-So that's the situation as it is. If you have any questions you are free to ask." Hitsugaya has just finished telling Hinamori and Matumoto exactly what the meeting was about. He had to call Hinamori over in order to save time.

Hinamori felt her heart skip a beat once he mentioned "hell", the word that was only too familiar to her "So we currently have no idea how to fix this problem? At all?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, he noticed her sudden change of mood once he laid out the problem for her, which is understandable "No, Kurosuchi is looking for options and possibilities right now. Since its him we're talking about, I'm sure he'll come up with something." He was trying to kept things at least a little positive.

Rangiku looked short on breath herself "Even though the soul society isn't going to be directly affected by hell, isn't the balance of souls going to be disturbed once hell reaches the world of the living, or even destroy it at some point?"

"That effect is certain. If hell does reach that point we can only hope that the officers in hell have or will be going through some sort of action to prevent that. None the less, they can't save every soul, nor can we." Hitsugaya had to give it to them straight; he couldn't afford to tell them otherwise.

"How's the central 46 taking this?" Momo, as a lieutenant, had to ask questions herself in order to fully understand the situation.

"From what I've heard, they too are exploring all options. They're discussing on what to do next right now." Hitsugaya was looking straight at her.

That response made her heart fall, she knew that one option was already in their head, and they were bound to choose it unless some other option is available. The thought of it made her clinch her small hands in fist "So…what are we supposed to do?"

Matsumoto looked at her small friend, wanting to comfort her.

"All we can do is wait. But the head captain issued an order not to long ago that we're supposed to have our zanpoktou on our person at all times and that we're now in a state of emergency." Hitsugaya started walking toward the door "-we're also supposed to stay within our squad barracks until instructed otherwise and to inform all squad members of this situation." He opened the door gesturing for Momo to head back.

Momo silently got up and walked through the door way, her feet taking her toward her barracks, the path familiar to her. It took her awhile, but she finally realized that Toushiro was following her; he was matching her footsteps perfectly "umm…You don't have to follow me.." Momo's voice was gentle.

"I know, but since I'm going to be confined to my barracks as well, I thought that I might as well walk you to your home safely."

"Oh…" Momo had nothing to say to that, she liked his company.

There was silence between them before either of them spoke, it was Hitsugaya that broke the silence "You know…its not like the soul society is ending; even if the world of the living does end, and the creatures of hell find their way here, I will still protect you."

This made Momo stop.

"M-Momo…?" Hitsugaya wondered if he said something wrong.

Even if she did have his protection, it won't save her.

Even if she did have his protection, it would still be hell they were dealing with.

Momo continued walking "I really don't think there's a need for that." There was a moment before she added "I mean, I really don't think there's a need for you to say something like that this early, hell hasn't arrived on the world of the living yet." She turned back and smiled at him.


	2. How to solve the problem

"_If 'fate' is what decides things…then is there a reason that I am the unfortunate flower…?_

_Is there a reason I am cursed with this unforgiving…_

_power?..._

_Ability?..._

_meaning…?_

_What is the meaning to it…?_

_Am I simply a by-product of the tangled threads of destiny? Something that was made accidentally?_

_If that's the case…..that should make me a weak pitiful flower…that shall eventually be enveloped in flames…and burn until there is nothing but ash…."_

_-Momo Hinamori_

**Author's note: I apologize it took so long for me to update. But the idea's were'nt flowing through my fingers as they used to. I am also sorry to inform you all that this story might be a lot shorter than I intended. It might end in maybe 5 or 6 chapters total...but to make it up to you all (my few few readers) I decided to make a sequel to this (even though its not going to be anything like this (kinda) ) because of that I have to warn you that Kuroshitsuji or Black butler is going to be included (with a little naruto kinda)...but before that I ask all of you to review this chapter seeing as I did not put as much heart into it...it really is a dissapointing chapter to my eyes...barely any feeling went into it v_v and for that; I am sorry...**

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

Hitsugaya was, once again, standing in his usual spot in the captain's meeting room; another meeting has already been issued and is currently in commence. However the main topic of the meeting was to wait until all reports are given.

Hitsugaya was the last to go, until he was called his mind has been wondering back to Hinamori. There was defiantly something wrong, he just knew it and what she said that day, it wasn't a normal Momo Hinamori saying. When he was called for his report his mind snapped out of its daze and gave the report normally "There is nothing out of the ordinary to report head captain. All of my men are now carrying their zanpoktou at all times and are currently waiting inside the squad 10 barracks awaiting any further orders, Squad 5 is the same and Momo Hinamori hasn't reported any problems and she too is waiting for further orders."

The head captain gave a slight nod "That's good, continue watching over squad 5's activities and make sure they aren't in any disorder. Captain Kyouraku, your report!"

The rest of the reports went by Hitsugaya as he thought of Hinamori again, his mind and gut telling him there's something out of the ordinary. It was very disturbing.

The head captain banged his stick on the wooden floor to gather everyone attention; apparently knowing that Hitsugaya's mind is elsewhere for an odd reason. "Now for the reason I called you here. The central 46 has made a….unusual decision regarding the current situation." He banged his stick three full times before he raised his voice "Yukio Kenryu! Enter!" and as he said that the doors opened to reveal a young man in silver chains being escorted in by two members of the kiddo corpse.

The young man had brown flaxen hair and bright….golden eyes? Like Youruichi? And he also wore a slight grin on his face along with his white prison uniform. He stopped when he reached the center of the room, his escorters then proceeded to remove the silver chains. Once they were finished with that they left the room quietly.

The head captain decided to introduce the man to the rest of the room "This is a criminal who was locked in the 5rd level of the underground prison, he goes by the name Yukio Kenryu. He was arrested for illegally conducting experiments with living souls."

The figure then did a slight smile "It really is nice to be out in the world again. I thought I was going to die if I stayed in that hole any longer." His voiced was very similar to that of Gin's, sarcasm clear in his voice as he was seemingly mocking all those who heard it.

Every captain in the room was looking at him hard; the fact that he was imprisoned in the underground prison not only meant that he was strong, but that his crimes were above just illegal. Hitsugaya heard that Tessai, one of Urahara's helpers, was once sentenced to level 3 of the underground prison for casting forbidden kiddo. This guy did something so heinous that he was sentenced to level 5.

He was a dangerous person.

Yukio spoke with his taunting tone "I suppose now's a good time for me to explain how to solve this problem?" his question was directed toward the head captain, he didn't look the least fazed that he was standing in the midst of the strongest shinigami in the soul society.

Yammamoto seemed slightly irritated at that fact, but was reluctant to show it "Yes, you may speak."

Kenryu looked around the room carefully "Alright…I think I should start by saying…that even without a portal to the world of hell there is still a way to send one's consciousness to hell, meaning that their body just stays here as their mind is elsewhere in hell. Any questions before I continue?" it seemed that he took pleasure in leaving people guessing.

Soi Fon didn't like that, but she decided to make him spill it all out "You should explain all the details before asking that. We're in a hurry, in case you haven't noticed. Talk first then ask the questions." Her voice was stern.

"Fine, fine…You know it's not a bad idea to spend your last days having a little fun…"

"Just continue telling us of this…' consciousness sending to hell'…" she had the strongest urge to strangle him.

"Well, as I was saying; only certain souls can even attempt to send their consciousness to hell. Ahhh…the precious flowers that only bloom in the flames…." He seemed to be lost in thought before he spoke again "These precious souls only appear once every thousand generations, not years, GENERATIONS! And even then the most that appear are 3 special souls!...that makes them rare…preciously rare.." he seemed ecstatic at the fact if you looked closely enough.

The faces in the room were starting to look sullen.

"Don't worry you lot! We just so happen to be in that said Generation!" he was back to his sly sarcastic ways. Matsumoto was undeniably going to hate him at first sight.

What he just said did nothing to even slightly increase the enthusiasm in the room; only 3 special souls even possibly existed out of the millions of thousands that already did exist. Hell, there wasn't even a guarantee that there was even two or even one!

As if reading their thoughts he continued "And also…I just so happen to know one of the precious maidens. Oh, and by the way, did you know that all of the special souls always beautiful, beautiful females?" again, he seemed excited…and even Kyouraku was starting to wonder about these beautiful flowers as he lazily tipped his hat with a smirk.

Yukio then started again after recovering from his few moments of awe "But before I tell you about her…I should tell you about the small preparations before you send her mind there and I should add that whatever happens to her consciousness is reflected on her precious body as well. And that before you send her consciousness there you want to make sure she is calm and is in a state of meditation and that you only slash her once."

"Wait-what? We have to slash her?" Kyouraku nearly toppled over once he heard it.

"Not like that! What I mean by slash I mean lightly scratch- an interment from hell has to come across her skin in order for the connection to be complete-If they had practice maybe they could do it on their own, but that takes months! So just lightly **scratch** her, and then she can continue the rest of the process herself….I've practiced this for years before I was caught and locked up." Kenryu was appalled that Kyouraku would believe that he would actually hurt a precious flower that badly.

"So…you were imprisoned for experimenting on girls to make them venture into hell..?" Soi Fon looked at the man in disgust.

"Mmhm and even now I don't feel a single shred of guilt! To see such beautiful flowers just as they're about to bloom…It was worth it…" he seemed to dream as he stood there, his eyes distant.

Hitsugaya officially placed him in the "Crazy" category; disturbed by his happy feeling of the 'flowers' he kept on mentioning. The girls who he sent to hell were bound to have possibly gone crazy from the terrible experience and the creatures of hell were bound to have hurt them in some way. It was no wonder he was imprisoned. He was almost as crazy as Mayuri! He looked over at the crazy captain to see him wildly grinning and his fingers twitching with anticipation, Kenryu's interest of experimenting on the 'flowers' was apparently contagious to him as he started wildly fidgeting. Hitsugaya shuddered at the similarity.

_How the hell did he not get imprisoned yet?_

You see the thing about Mayuri is that before he was set free by Urahara, he hadn't actually done anything (Except for scaring people as he threatened to dissect them) he was just found by the stealth force and locked inside the maggot's nest before he actually **could** do anything.

"Ahh…Momo was indeed the most beautiful and fragrant…." He was still dreaming as he stood.

The moment he said 'her' name everyone's head jerked up and a few outburst of "Who!" and "What!" were made, with Hitsugaya being the first. Even the head captain wanted to know if he heard right.

He seemed to jerk back into the real world "Oh? Momo? She was the particular soul I was telling you guys about. You know, the one that currently exist. Ahhh, I wonder how she turned out afterward, surely such a beauty would have climbed high in society, even if she wasn't a shinigami….but such gentle hands are not meant for hard labor…." He was now holding himself as he day-dreamed again.

Hitsugaya coughed_, surely there was more than one person who's name could be Momo, right? Besides, most people describe Hinamori as pretty or cute, not beautiful. Her face is just so innocent; like a little girl. Of course, to me, yes, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. But no one else thinks that, all that they do think about is how "promising" her figure is and how gorgeous she's bound to become later in life…plus, that should have been a long, long time ago; if he was talking about Momo then that would make him a pedophile!..."_ these thoughts put Hitsugaya at ease, and everyone else was thinking similar thoughts.

The head captain however, wanted to know for sure "Mind giving us her full name so that we can find her? Surely you know it."

He was still dreaming and holding himself as he answered in deep thought "Her last name is Hinamori, pretty isn't it? The Japanese meaning for Hina is sunshine and greens; from the pacific it means something along the lines of a goddess of creatures, and the Indians version of the name means myrtle vine. Mori meaning forest in Japanese. The meaning all by itself makes me feel like I'm in heaven!" He seemed ecstatic as he continued dreaming.

Soi Fon looked like she nearly choked and Unohana had a deep frown on her face. They were both thinking:_ creepy pedophile that goes after little girls! This guy's a creep!_

Hitsugaya was sure that his heart stopped as the blood drained from his face while his eyes widened.

Momo Hinamori is one of the rare souls that can send her consciousness to the depths of hell.

**-x-**

Momo was panting hard as she ran, she knew she was desperate and scared of the possibility and she knew she was heading toward a place; a quiet place; one where she could think in peace. She also knew; once she saw the man in chains; that that possibility had been chosen.

Once she saw that man it was like time stopped as if to attempt to listen to her fast-beating heart; ridden with fear.

Once that man saw her from the corner of his golden eyes, he smirked as his mouth formed the silent words "Hello…beautiful flower".

The moment he said it, she didn't care about how much trouble she would get in if she left her squad unattended or if her paperwork was being left unfinished on her desk. All she wanted to do was to go to the old training grounds deep within the forest and just think!

It would be awhile before she gets there, but she was running so fast she might make it there in half the time! She wasn't even paying attention to the mass foliage as the tough leaves scraped at her face as they fell or the grass threatening to trip her as they tangled around her feet. The night was taunting her with its still darkness as it seemed to tell her of a dark monster stalking her every move and that no matter how far she ran, or how hard she tried to hide…those golden eyes could always find her…

Only the moon offered any comfort, with its silent protective gaze, it seemed to watch Hinamori as it illuminated the night, battling it for its influence of the girl.

She ran for about another 10 minutes before she stopped, panting and gasping for air. She then started walking, wanting to gain more distance.

_What should I do….Tobiume….? _She was desperate for advice. There were almost no options to choose from; she could run, but that would be treason and there was nowhere to run to. She could hide, but that just simply wasn't possible with the captains that were probably being informed.

_Hinamori I-….I don't know….._ Tobiume seemed at a loss also but at the same time wanting to comfort her as she felt the all too familiar pain whelp up inside of her master's chest. That feeling of helplessness.

Hinamori finally stopped, gazing at the night sky. She stood there doing nothing, feeling nothing and her thoughts were all blank.

She closed her eyes as she stood there for a while, thinking of more ways to deal with the situation. But the only other option apart from running or hiding was letting herself become a tool to enter hell; just as he wants her to do and she wanted to avoid that option at all cost.

She then started coughing; she smelled something like smoke from her nostrils, along with the scent of rotting corpses as her ears heard the sound of flames burning everything it touched as the burnt ash crackled. It was as if she entered a bad dream.

She opened her eyes to find everything; trees, grass, birds, insects and even the sky; in red and orange flames. The scent of smoke was overwhelming her now; making her suffocate as she stood there; her eyes were watering too as her knees started to buckle.

She then; for the first time in a long time; heard a sound that was relatable to an animal wailing or howling at the scent of fresh meat. The sound making Momo cover her ears as it seemed to come closer. She then closed her eyes as pain seared all throughout her body starting from a point on her arm; it felt like a million tiny needles continually going in and out of her skin as flames seemed to seep insoide her body; it was unbearable….

she screamed…..


	3. Burning, Ash, Corpse

Hitsugaya burst through the 4th division doors and was walking very fast down the hallways, resisting the urge to use flash step; Unohana had a strict rule about flash step ever since the incident where squad 11 nearly toppled over all of the experimental anesthetics when they used flash step to corner Hanatarou.

Hitsugaya was close to his destination and was not surprised to see a female squad 4 member confront him before he could get any closer.

She was small and petite and had short brown hair and dark blue eyes, she looked at Hitsugaya with concern "I'm sorry captain Hitsugaya, but lieutenant Hinamori is not allowed to have any visitors…normally I would make an exception and let you through but…this case in particular is…not normal…"

"In what ways is it 'not normal'?" Hitsugaya's eyes stared deeply into the girl's making her squeak in fright.

"Um w-well….there a b-bite mark on her arm-"

"A bite mark!" Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure sparked up instantly but settled down in the next second. Passerby's were now starting to stare; no one knew of the solution to the 'hell problem'.

"Y-yes…she has a small but deep bite mark on her arm…" she rubbed the spot on her own arm close to her shoulder to show him exactly where it was "and its really deep and we can't find any animal that matches the bite mark…I'm not even sure if it was an animal…the teeth marks were all randomly curved and the lengths were unpredictable, deformed even…"

Hitsugaya was sure that he felt his blood boiling but at the same time his heart fell. He wasn't sure that what had happened to her had any connection at all to what Kenryu said…then again what else it could be…. He did an exhale in order to calm himself "Well that aside…how is she?"

The girl in front of him seemed to calm down as well "She's in a stable condition and is now resting."

Hitsugaya did a small sigh.

"Um…"

Hitsugaya looked at the girl, prodding her to ask her question.

"I-I heard a rumor not long ago….. it said that this incident is connected with some criminal named…Kenryo? Kenryki?..."

"His name is Yukio Kenryu and there is no evidence that he is involved. It is however a possibility." Hitsugaya was almost positive that he was involved though.

After he said that; he left. He just wanted to know that Hinamori is safe. He was now headed toward squad 1, wanting to make a little visit to their prison cells.

**-x- (In Hinamori's mind)**

What she felt was the softness of the comfortable mattress, what she smelled was the scent of lavender, what she saw is a blue room filled with pink flowers and purple drapes over the fake windowsills with her queen sized bed covered in golden sheets.

She was lying on that bed, her eyes just staring at the ceiling blankly, thoughts were missing as she laid there. Her figure was small and looked fragile; her hair was brown and was as soft as silk from deep conditioning. Her skin was flawless and had a soft texture. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

Momo Hinamori was a child in this memory.

A knock could be heard at the large door at the corner right before Yukio Kenryu entered with a serving tray in hand with bacon, eggs , pancakes and a glass of water. He was wearing a white and blue kimono robe; it was apparently the uniform of the place. At least in this section anyway. "Hello young beautiful flower. I decided to bring you your breakfast today!" he set the tray down on the night stand and waited patiently for the young girl to sit up. Her eyes still lifeless.

Her small hands gently grabbed the tray as she set it down in her lap, she grabbed the fork and slowly started eating. She only drank her water because Yukio was always telling her that hydration was important.

Kenryu was watching her all the while with subtle fascination of the young flower. He didn't even care that she was acting more like a lifeless rag doll than an actual human soul. "Would you like to rest a little bit more?" his voice was taunting her.

"No…I'll go…" her voice was as small as she was and it was gentle. She really wanted to rest for the rest of her life, so she doesn't have to go down those dreaded stairs but she rather get it over with since Yukio only allowed her to sleep for so long.

The little girl set the tray back on the wooden nightstand, and then proceeded to remove the covers revealing her own white and dark blue robe.

"No-no. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't walk on those dirty floors. I'll carry you. Or would you prefer someone else to do it?" he said it with a cruel smirk. He was going to enjoy today's experiment.

"I'll go on my-" she was stopped mid-sentence when Yukio scooped her up in his arms and was now carrying her bridal style out of the room, filing down the marble hallways until he reached a rotten wooden door. Once he opened it all they saw was dirty cobble stairways with blackness staining their sight.

The girl was scared once she saw that darkness, but the only sign of that was when she clutched her hands together as Yukio carried her down the stairs, lighting a candle with a kiddo incantation as he did so. The candle was bright enough to brighten the whole room. Which was actually a damp prison.

The cells were made of iron and they squeaked as Kenryu swung one of the doors open setting Momo down gently on the clean bed he brought down here.

He still wanted her to be at least a little comfortable.

He grabbed a pen and note pad out of his robe as he went outside the prison cell and locked it; leaving Hinamori with her eyes full of fear.

He glanced at her as he sat down at the old wooden desk "Todays activities are going to be a little different today flower." His grin was back and it seemed more ominous in the impending darkness "Instead of going to the first 2 to 3 levels of the 'fiery place' we'll send you down to level 5 or maybe 6."

The girl clutched the bed tighter; levels 1 to 3 were bad enough now he was sending her to a worse place.

Yukio scribbled down a few things on his note pad before he reached behind the desk and pulled a long katana case on his desk, opening it silently to reveal a black blade on the inside, covered with a silk white cloth that was also attached to the hilt. He grabbed the dark blade and started uncovering it, the white sash falling toward the dirty ground "This is known as one of the four demon blades. I found it to be a lot more proficient than the other hell interments I have found…..it makes the one it scratches fall into a much deeper state of meditation than any of the others….and the person doesn't even have to be calm in order for it too work…." He looked at the girl now, who was almost ready to shriek "I'm going to use this on you today….and if you're a good little girl then I'll let you keep the blade, until I need it of course; and I'll only use it on you…." He then started walking toward her.

Poor little Momo was helpless one of Kenryu's assistants roughly grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her down on the bed, one of the others doing the same to her legs as she squirmed. She would've screamed, but Kenryu would make it worse if she did, so she resisted the urge.

She could see Kenryu standing over her now, raising the blade higher and higher as his mind calculated his next move. He brought the blade down in a flash, the cold black steel only grazing the skin that lay right over her heart.

It was only the smallest of scratches; and it was enough to send her there.

The next thing she saw in that momentary flash of the blade was flames; orange and red flames. They were everywhere, even in the sky. The only other substance she saw was…ash? Burning dirt? It was hard to tell. But it did have what looked like bones and limbs of whatever was dead stick out in it.

She figured it was ash since she heard the familiar crackling of the substance as beads of sweat dripped down her face, her breath coming in pants from the insane heat. Her heart racing as she knew the creatures have already felt her presence.

She could barely hear anything from the raging flames; but she could hear something loudly making its way closer from the burning brown ash. No- It wasn't just one; it was many; and all of them were making their presence clear. The sound is like something large carelessly making its way through the ash that seemed to sound like broken glass or rusted metal. Its clinking making Momo shiver in fear as she begun to distinguish the growls and grunts from the crackles of the flames.

It was at that time that she first saw and experienced; to what she eventually called a 'Burning ash corpse'.

They can be described as their given name sounds:

_Burning._ The flames that are within them makes their eyes glow with a dreadful fire as their breath is boiling hot on the skin as they breathe out horrid burnt fumes.

_Ash._ Their whole body seems to be made of it, it hangs on their twisted limbs and it comes out of their mouths, and when they touch you the ash burns your very skin.

_Corpse_. They seemed to create themselves from whatever dead thing they can get their ash on. They take whatever they can; whether it be cracked, crippled, twisted and it can be from any animal; anything that can die; they can make a part of themselves. Making them deformed and come in an almost unpredictable appearance.

Momo first saw those horribly deformed creatures as one of them lunges at her arm; another at her leg; and another at her stomach; the entire mass of them surrounding her as she screamed in unbearable pain and her eyes watered tears as her limbs were practically being ripped apart.

That is, until Yukio woke her, the terrible wounds manifesting itself on her real body. Bleeding profusely until Yukio and his assistants healed them after many hours of hard work; wounds received from these beasts cannot be healed easily, he discovered. And Momo….she was more scared than ever, and because of that she acted more lifeless than ever as she laid in a coma for 2 long agonizing months.

**-x-**

"When is she going to awaken?" The head captain was sitting in the room where Momo was (not so) peacefully sleeping in the white bed, with her hair undone as it lay scattered about.

The other captains of the gotei 13 were in the room too, patiently waiting for Momo to wake up so they can talk to her. As you can imagine, Hitsugaya had a few protest to this. He even stopped himself from "talking" to Yukio in the squad 1 prison cells because he heard about a meeting in Momo's hospital room. He even tried to convince Yammamoto to give her some more time to rest. But they were in a time pressing situation so they reluctantly had to hurry it up, despite how shaken up Momo most likely is.

Yukio Kenryu was there too, he was secretly enjoying watching Momo laying on that bed, he recognized that blank expression and the way her hands were clinched into small fist. That familiar sight.

He knew.

Unohana replied to the head captain's question in a more calming voice than usual as if not to disturb the sleeping lieutenant "She'll wake up in 5 minutes or less. I only gave her that sleeping drug so I could examine the bite mark properly. It should be wearing off right about now."

The head captain did a slight nod "I see…" he then looked at Kenryu and raised his voice slightly "I noticed that you seem to be in a happier mood. What is it that's so interesting to you?"

Kenryu replied, now showing his ecstatic grin for the whole world to see "It's just…" his grin got wider " I can guess what her dream was about **and** it's the first time in a long time since I last saw the little flower. No, I shouldn't call her 'little' anymore….hm…" he was still grinning as he thought of a more suitable nickname for the flower.

Hitsugaya was eyeing Kenryu the whole time, he didn't trust him in the slightest. Then again, no one else did either. But he had the worst feeling about him "Is Momo the only 'flower' you ever got your hands on? You seem to take special notice of her." His eyes were shooting darts at him, but Yukio didn't care.

Yukio chuckled "She's actually the 3rd soul of this generation that I found. I've been experimenting and researching for over 30 generations, that makes her the 8th soul out of the other generations total. In other words she was the last soul I 'got my hands on'." He said it with quotation gestures "…And as for why I pay more attention is because she's special. More special than any of the others I've seen. So naturally I give her special treatment…."

Hitsugaya squinted his eyes slightly and was about to say something but he heard something stir.

He looked over at Momo to see her moving drowsily, her arms moving slowly. Hitsugaya took one closer look at her to notice that she is still sleeping. He also noticed that her eyes were darting everywhere from beneath her eyelids and her breath was coming out in pants "Do you think we should wake her up?"

Unohana was also looking at Hinamori with concern "Yes, we should."

Hitsugaya rushed over to her bedside along with Unohana, he started reach over to her to gently nudge her should but instantly stopped when Hinamori shot straight up gasping for air with her eyes wide.

"Momo! What's wrong?"

She was still gasping for a while before she finally started to settle.

The entire time she even started moving every other captain in the room, save for Kenpachi and Mayuri, was looking upon Hinamori with concern. Even Byakuya was looking concerned for the young lieutenant.


	4. first step

_The reason I did so well after Souske betrayed me is because it wasn't hell…_

_I lived on because I was sure hell would never be in my world again….because I was sure I could look to a bright future…_

_But here I am…in hell again…_

_-Momo Hinamori_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story:<strong>_

Momo was much calmer now. Unohana had her drink some water and left her to her thoughts for a minuet while everyone else in the room was silent or just doing their own thing.

Mayuri was creepily staring at Momo until Unohana stared at him.

Kenpachi fell asleep and was woken up by Ukitake.

Byakuya was just standing there as Komamora tried to figure out what he was thinking.

Shunsui was sneakily drinking sake as Soi Fon glared at him for drinking in a so-called "captain's meeting"

And the head captain was surprisingly still awake as he watched Momo with eyes closed.

Hitsugaya was doing his usual thing as he stared at Momo as well; but not with the creepy craziness as Mayuri, which is what prevented Unohana from taking any action to stop him. He was also keeping an eye on Kenryu, who was also staring at Momo; only with a small grin.

Hinamori was still shaking when she looked the head captain in the eye "I can already guess what you want me to do…"

Kenryu chuckled slightly "You're not going to decline…are you?"

Momo flinched the moment he spoke, causing Hitsugaya to give him his 'shut the hell up' look.

"Tch! Why is Kenryu here? We already know how to send her there." Kenpachi was standing up and took notice of Momo's frightened spiritual pressure. He was frankly quite disgusted with it. Or he actually felt some protectiveness of her since Yachiru favors her above all of her friends.

The head captain relied curtly "Because in case anything happens then he'll be able to take immediate action"

Kenpachi spat at the window, earning him a frown from Unohana.

"I take it you chose it because there really is no other option…." Momo still had the slight hope that there was a way she wouldn't be able to do it.

Yammamoto nodded solemnly "Unfortunately, yes…."

Momo shut her eyes tightly as she gripped the sheets harder "So…when do I start?"

"Sometime today; whenever you're ready of course…" He glared at Kenryu for a moment as ways to tell him not to even speak to her. He then added "and from now on, you'll be put into Hitsugaya's care; I imagine it will be difficult for you after we start the process. Plus, I don't like the idea of you sitting alone somewhere when there is an obsessed criminal not in his tightly secured prison…." There is a reason the underground prison has top security, while the squad cells do not.

Hitsugaya released his tensed grip as he did a small sigh; at least the head captain agreed to his request.

Momo started to move her sheets "I'll do it right now. If it's acceptable I mean…" she found it hard to even speak considering the situation; every word she spoke sounded awkward to her.

The head captain nodded in understanding, but he was considering ordering her to rest a little while longer. Even though Unohana had cleared her health wise, her mental condition from the last incident was still to be determined.

But Momo's desperate look on her face is what made him understand that she just wanted to get it over with. Those wide, terrified eyes…filled with hopeless desperation.

It made Hitsugaya walk over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "I think you should actually rest a little longer…"

Momo looked at him and Hitsugaya tensed up from the look of her face up close; she looked like she has been depressed and sleep deprived for days.

Momo just pushed his hand away and looked toward the floor.

"Perhaps…we should just send her for five minutes at most. We don't know how her soul will handle the voyage. After that we can properly analyze the situation a little better…and then take procedures with fewer casualties and a higher success rate…" Byakuya actually spoke for the first time in the meeting.

His suggestion was being highly favored as it spread throughout the room. It was possibly the best move they could make right now.

**-x-**

There it was again; the burning world filled with ash. The sky stained by fiery red hues. The air filled with harsh crackles and sizzles. The heat devastating to where it left anyone parched in the first second of their arrival; hot enough to make your skin peel.

_How is it…that I always end up here again…?_

She was actually able to think past the fear that resided in her head. The black clouds lay thick inside her head as her breaths came in rasping pants.

The heat…it was painful to just be close to them; her entire body felt as if it was going to melt and peel away.

The objective of her going into hell was so she could find the kuseiko and bring it back to soul society. Kenryu told them as to how in some cases Momo came back with some burnt ash in her hands or some rusty old relic from the world. He has reason to believe that; just like her injuries; items and objects could also be on her person.

But it is a known fact to Momo that she has never actually stepped one foot away from where she ends up in hell. All she always ended up doing was just standing there waiting for…anything; anything to happen; anything to get her out.

As she stood there she could already feel the burning sensation of the ash the waraji served no protection. What was to happen if she took a step?

Would she burn?

Would something come out of the ground to harm her?

Would the burning ash corpses come quicker?

….Would the flames devour her?

Regardless; she has been ordered to retrieve the kuseiko and in order to that….she had to move; to take the first, frightening, foreboding step in hell.

She took it slowly; despite her body telling her not to. She then took another step, then another….then another. The flames seemed to be drifting toward her as she did so, and then the sound of the feared creatures were heard through the roaring of the flames.

She was present; the prey and they were present; the predators. The only thing you can possibly depict from the arrival of the two is simply "hunt".

To hunt is to kill the prey and the predator to devour.

To hunt is for the prey to run and the predator to chase.

To hunt is to either live or die.

Momo continued regardless; that was because they were behind her; not in front. The prey should run if that was the case.

Momo's heart was beating hard; hard enough for it to burst. She could already hear it as the sound rang above the other noises of the burning world. Before much longer of her hesitant steps did she began to hear the growls of the rotting ash. The scent of their putrid, decaying bodies starting to waft in her nose;the threat of injuring her making her quicken her steps.

To be reasonable; she had almost completely forgotten about the object she was supposed to find.

She then stopped dead in her tracks as she realized they were now in front of her too; they had used the extravagant flames to creep In front of her. With them now cornering her all she can-no….COULD do was just stand there. The growls and grunt were now clearly audible and they seemed to be in more number than usual.

At some point the familiar sensation waves and waves of pain came to her again; and just like that time; screamed in agony.


	5. Beast

"What the hell!" Komamora yelled as a huge rotting beast suddenly appeared in the room with them as it tore away at Hinamori's flesh from her most recent visit that ended with an agonizing scream.

Hitsugaya wasted no time at all to get the beast off of Hinamori with a single slash, making the beast howl at the sudden pain that its body received as it realized the ash practically spilling out of the wound with a few flames.

Hitsugaya officially decided it was most brutal ugly beast he has ever seen. The body and face looked like a mix and mash of many rotting creatures; the teeth randomly curved and randomly sized. The eyes, hollow and filled with a flaming fire. The body itself was black burning ash and it seemed to be falling apart the more it stayed in this world. The howls and shrikes this beast made ranged from a nail against glass to a fearsome creature howling its blood lust.

The beast made another charge; this time at Byakuya, who instantly flashed his own sword in an instant body severing blow that left the body in two pieces that stilled to a stop.

From the shock of the attack everyone was staring at the pile of hot ash until Toushiro's mutter was heard "Jesus Christ…"

Hitsugaya had the still conscious Momo in his arms, now tentatively, carefully and delicately slipping her black uniform down just enough for him to see the still bleeding wound that was located just beneath her shoulder.

Unohana rushed over to examine the wound herself, a deep frown protruding her face and her eyes actually opening to show of her shock "Hitsugaya, take that sash of yours off." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

He didn't hesitate, he slipped it off with ease with one arm and instantly handed it over to her, she proceeded to use that sash as a bandage as she quickly wrapped it around the bleeding wound.

It was painful for Hinamori to even be held, when Unohana actually started moving her she began to whimper and let out soft screams. But it was absolutely necessary to stop the bleeding, it didn't even matter if one or two teeth were still lodged in. She was just losing too much blood and too fast. Unohana's and Hitsugaya's hands were already stained with it, Hitsugaya only able to watch in utter shock.

"Hey, hurry up!" Soi Fon shouted as an emergency relief team rushed over once they heard the howls that made them shiver and hesitate to get any closer.

Once they entered they all gasped as they saw that scene consisting of a monstrous body made of ash, a heavily wounded Hinamori and her in Hitsugaya's arms with a face that many would call 'murderous'.

The relief team made their way over immediately and placed her on the strainer as gently as they could; rushing toward the emergency room once she was situated, with Unohana following behind them.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Hitsugaya yelled as he angrily made his way toward Yukio, who was grinning ear to ear. He has never seen an actual hell beast be able to form in this world by simply latching on to Hinamori like that.

"Stop! Hitsugaya!" the order was strictly given to him by the head captain and it made Hitsugaya stop dead in his tracks…barely.

The head captain continued "We had no idea that was going to happen, and even if we did, we would most likely send her there anyway. Furthermore, Yukio couldn't do anything, it all happened in an instant." He looked at the said man "But…I do see why you dislike him." What he meant to say was _"I completely understand why you hate him so much. Yukio only seems to take enjoyment from these types of ventures that other people endure."_

Hitsugaya growled angrily as he made his way to the nearest wall, one hand gripping the sheath of the sword tighter and tighter by the moment as an act of controlling himself.

Yammamoto watched him for a moment before returning his attention to Yukio "Is there anything in particular that we should know about?" he meant if any specific treatment was required for the wounds Hinamori has acquired.

But Yukio answered the other question "That beast is only one of the many creatures of hell. Though they are the most common; made of ash and other burning remains as they, I believe from witnesses, search for anything that is alive to satisfy their hunger. Very nasty beast they are. I've never actually seen one though"

"I'm sure you were overjoyed to see one then…" Hitsugaya muttered as he glared at him.

Yukio, oblivious to the captain's obvious dislike for him, answered, almost skeptical "Very much so! I actually had the chance to observe one of its many movements, structures, habits…!" he did a sigh before he continued "To bad she didn't bring anything else back though…"

Yammamoto could've sworn that Hitsugaya's face was of the one where he remembered what murderous intent feels like and that the room got at least 10 degrees colder. Before anyone else could comment on it though, he said "At any rate….now that she's been in hell and has come back, bringing a physical form with her…" he wanted to avoid saying 'beast' "…I want Captain Kurosuchi to invent a device that can be sent into hell with her and, if necessary, tell us about her current condition and for him to research about hell. I also want Captain Soi Fon to be in charge of Yukio Kenryu's imprisonment and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to assist Captain Kurosuchi in his research. Kurosuchi now has the power to request assistance from any captain he wishes as well as access to a squad's documents should they be of use to his investigation. Until further notice; these are my orders!"

**-x-**

Momo was lying on a bed of pure white; the silk sheets comforting her as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder, not even wanting to move should the wound open from the slightest shift.

A tear escaped her eye as she tried to bear that pain, then glancing toward her left to watch the horrified squad member applying her healing kiddo on the wound that seemed to be resistant to such. In fact; the wound was barely responding at all, the pain did not lessen and the wound itself was not becoming any more closed. Like a mental scar; it would have to heal on its own and it's not like the frightened spiritual pressure was helping anyway; it just made Hinamori worry more.

"That will be all for now." Unohana came in through the doorway, her frown still protruding her features as the squad 4 member rushed out quietly. She sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed as she carefully examined the wound herself. Even with the lodged in teeth removed the wound seemed to be throbbing profusely.

She sighed as she reached for the white bandages, trying to let her eyes avoid the green sash that was soaked with now dark crimson liquid as it served as a teasing reminder "Its best if we cover that wound…it will hurt a little, dear. But we just can't let that get infected." As she saw Hanatarou come by she said "Yamada, please do get Hitsugaya's sash and have it cleaned and returned to him."

Hanatarou seemed almost too frightened to enter the room, but did so with one of Unohana's 'reassuring' stares of sincere importance "I uh- y-yes Unohana taicho. I-I'll do that immediately!"

"You will not!" Kurosuchi barged into the room and snatched the green fabric before Hanatarou could even touch it. "I need this for the blood samples! I'll take it! Don't be so foolish as to clean it!"

Unohana eyed him "Captain Kurosuchi; must I remind you that this is a hospital and that the patients here need rest and tranquility above all else when recuperating? I do not want any of my patients to have nightmares of you troubling them in any way; otherwise I will have to deal with the problem myself personally. Do save us both the trouble and act accordingly."

No one had to be an expert to know that Unohana was threatening him and Kurosuchi knew well of the severity of the consequences should he not take her words seriously "I…uh…yes. I will keep that in mind Captain Unohana. But first I must ask…"

Unohana opened her eyes to silence him before he could utter a word "I'm sure all the blood samples you need are in that sash, taking anything else from her will be unnecessary. You are however; free to take the extracted teeth from my 3rd seat at your own leisure…am I clear?"

"Yes…perfectly clear…" he scurried away and left it at that; feeling scared to even think of getting a blood sample from Hinamori directly.

Unohana did a small sigh "I apologize…him being here must've sent a shiver down your spine…" she then opened one of the drawers, grabbing a syringe. "This is just for the pain…" though she wasn't sure what good it would do seeing how it wasn't a normal wound, which kiddo could not heal. Does that mean anesthetics were also non-affective? None the less, she found it safe to assume that it was just reishi that it was resistant to and that it didn't have any effect on her body system. So she proceeded the procedure, also adding a specific liquid that would send her to sleep in less than a minute…and as she suspected; the medical drugs were not slowed in their work. In only a short time, she was able to see Momo drift off to sleep.

"I heard that healing kiddo isn't working on her."

Unohana glanced at the doorway to see Hitsugaya standing up erectly, the sight was undeniable but it was unusual for her to see him without his sash holding his zanpoktou and instead see him carrying it by hand since the length was too long for him to tie it to his waist. "Yes. I have reason to believe that the wounds from these creatures are resistant to shinigami reiatsu, therefore healing kiddo is useless. She's badly injured, but all she needs is time to recuperate." She then added, after a short pause "I apologize for not returning your sash to you, but Kurosuchi needed some samples. He will make sure you get it back though, I assure you. But more importantly…"

Hitsugaya didn't even respond, showing he didn't really care for the sash, but he waited for the respectable captain to continue.

Unohana turned around and looked at him "What is your take on the situation? Surely you believe it to be difficult for one lieutenant, or a many number of captains for that matter, to find that kuseiko in the depths of hell. Do you think she will –or any of us- will even have a chance at success?"

Hitsugaya reverted his eyes back to Momo "Based on the reports…we have less than two weeks before the situation reaches clinical mass. By that time, nothing we do will be of use. I hear the head captain is actually thinking of sealing the senkaimon and let the officers in hell do, what he described as a 'definite loss for all of us'. But…" he stayed silent for a while before he continued "I do think our chances are slim. But if Momo, seeing how she agreed easily…" he wanted to say _too easily_ "Then that means that she thinks she has a chance…or will give anything for that chance. She wants nothing more than to live on in a peaceful world and no one can really find fault in that…."

"Ah. I see." There was slight pause before Hitsugaya heard her utter "A week is too short of time for her to recover from the wound completely…and I received word that the head captain wants her to have some time for her to rest but wants her to return to hell once she is functional for such…"

Unohana looked at him "The head captain also said that, as he promised, she is now under you care - from the moment she is let out from mine, of course-…"

Indeed; it wasn't even a day later that Hitsugaya was greeted by an officer from his barracks bearing word that the lieutenant of squad 5 was transferred to his own barracks.

"But its only been a day!"

"Y-yes. But with the current situation as is, the head captain decided it was best for her to recuperate for a little more time before she starts her uhh- job again…" the man was unsure if he wanted to stay any longer in Hitsugaya's presence any longer; already noticing frost creeping up on the windows on nearby buildings.

**-x-**

"Hitsugaya, your coming here was not unexpected…" The head captain was sitting at his office desk, intently evaluating the man before him; knowing full well why he came here; but has no idea on how he proceeds to go about it.

"I understand we're on a press for time, but I don't understand how you can send an injured lieutenant back into 'that' place without giving her at least 3 full days' worth of rest. From what you've told us in reports we have at least two weeks to find the kuseiko…surely there's enough time to spare to offer her a rest. We should have her in the best condition before her next voyage." Hitsugaya was standing in front of the head captain, ignoring the lieutenant that was only inches behind him to the left who held a blank look.

The head captain knew he was concerned about his childhood friend and heard he was furious when he heard about his plans for the young lieutenant, but he never thought he would be so straightforward and give him a formal complaint, albeit shrouded in a professional façade "Unfortunately Hitsugaya we can't spare any time. The situation is much too severe and the time period before it reaches clinical mass is only a mere estimate. Without knowing how time we have left, and the fact that her finding the kuseiko at all is slim enough, giving her time to recuperate is a little too much to ask for. Do you even know what how large hell is?"

"I can take a guess." Hitsugaya sighed in surrender; knowing from the boss's strict tone that his order is going to remain.

The head captain leaned back in his chair some "I was going to explain it in a captain's meeting if necessary; but seeing how we are not the ones entering hell, I decided to drop the subject for more important matters." He opened his eyes for a moment "However; since Hinamori **is** in your charge I see it fit to tell you what exactly she is going through, though I can only tell so much…" he cleared his throat before continuing "The hell that Hinamori ventures into has 8 sections, often described as rings; these 'rings of hell' often correspond to specific sins or deeds that a human commits in life. I believe you remember how Aizen names the espada after them…at any rate; it starts at ring 1 then the very center is ring 8, the farther you go in, the worse it gets, for the further you go in the more heinous the deeds that were committed. As you can imagine; the worst creatures lie in the 8th circle, but most of the hell officers have that area in particular under strict guard, no one is allowed to enter or leave and the defense is of top quality and from what Yukio has told me-"

"Is Yukio really of any use to us apart from first aid should Hinamori encounter an enemy." As soon as he said it, he mentally slapped himself for his sudden outburst and allowing himself to succumb to his own personal feelings.

Yammamoto's eye almost twitched "I thought we've been over his use in meetings."

Well at least he wasn't minding his disrespectful interruption.

"Yes sir. I apologize…He just seems as the sort who should be labeled as a vital security risk as well as a-" _mentally insane person _"liability…"

The head captain thought a moment "That fact does concern me…" he took his tea cup, got up from his chair and walked over to the veranda "A lot of things concern me Hitsugaya….the most prominent one being the outcome should we fail at retrieving that kuseiko. The balance will be disrupted and life as we know it now will undeniably cease and we will always be in a state of emergency for many years to come and with us still recovering from other stunning events I'm not sure we can last. Our own government is loose and full of cracks that many can and will take advantage of. At least if we succeed then we can further our own recovery and produce more stability." There was silence.

Hitsugaya was only listening, knowing that any comment on his part would not be welcome.

The head captain spoke with the voice one would use when making a rule clear "I stand by my order, Momo Hinamori will venture into hell again once my allowed time limit is up; no exceptions." He banged his stick on the ground once as a way of telling him he was dismissed.


	6. Dried Golden monster

_A world that is bathed in burning pain and death; a world only tainted in sin…._

_In the tangled threads of destiny beautiful flowers arise from the flames…_

_The flowers that can live in the world of virtue and bloom in the tainted world of sin….._

…_.and when they die, they leave nothing but something close to a memory and a tragic requiem…it is beauty in its purest form…_

_-Yukio Kenryu_

**-x-(story) **

Hitsugaya was standing in a certain room, already walking toward Hinamori who had just returned from her 'voyage' to hell. He was used to sending her to the 4th squad immediately; however, due to the limited time they now had, even that has been revoked more and more.

"That's enough…come, you need rest…" already gently grasping her shoulder.

"Nngh…" Hinamori was still facing the floor. The pain was almost unbearable as she felt that burning pain being renewed in her already bandaged arms and legs. The crimson liquid was already starting to seep through slightly…

Mayuri came up, his eyes bulging "Come now! Surely you have one more left in you!"

"Yes, I agree! You must have one more left in you!" Yukio was urging Mayuri in the background as he leaned on the wall, his golden eyes gleaming.

Hitsugaya glared at them both "She's had enough. Most of the other captains would agree as well…" he still had to maintain as much self-control as he could maintain around these two. Their history and demeanor no longer phased him in the least "If you have a problem with it, I'm sure the head captain will listen…"

That got Mayuri to shut up, but Kenryu continued regardless "But I see no noticeable injuries…" he looked at the poor girl now, his eyes almost concealing that cunning mind of his. "Maybe I _will_ talk to the head captain…"

"Good. Because I encourage it." Knowing full well that the head captain's patience on this criminal was growing thinner by every visit he makes.

He helped Momo steadily make her way up, already signaling the stealth force guard to open the door as he steadily escorted Momo out. The only thing that helped her out is how far her room in the tenth squad barracks is; it was just a mere five rooms away, with Hitsugaya's room right next door. His office was not too far away, but it still made him uneasy to be so far when Yukio was now situated in the tenth squad prisons, and he didn't care how many stealth force members were guarding it, all he cared about was how close it was compared to his office!

They were in her room now, Momo plopping herself on her bed face first, relishing in its comfortable softness despite the agony that she was now covering with her right hand. She groaned slightly, making Hitsugaya peer closer. She seemed to be covering some part of her face.

"I'll have Isane come over immediately." He said, knowing full well that squad 4 had nothing better to do anyway, there were no actual enemies they were fighting. He then decided in that moment to ask Unohana to have her posted within the tenth squad barracks temporarily because of that. He was sure Unohana would not mind, considering the situation.

He was dialing the said lieutenant's cell phone when he once again looked upon Hinamori, cringing inwardly as the red stains on her bandages just stuck out, her black soul reaper uniform barely doing anything to cover it.

"Yes, what is it Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I want you to come over immediately. Lieutenant Hinamori is in need of medical attention, tell your captain of your destination; I am absolutely sure that you can accomplish this amidst of your other duties." Referring to her daily chores and room check-ups.

"Ah…yes sir….I-I will notify her immediately." She hung up, and by her tone, Hitsugaya was sure she knew he wasn't just asking.

He looked at Momo again, noticing that she was now asleep, which is no longer surprising to him. She still had her face on the bed, with her hand still covering that particular area, albeit a little dislocated since her slumber.

_The position she is now in must be uncomfortable…_he thought. So he gently turned her over, much too weary of her condition. He then proceeded to put her arms by her side. She looked relaxed a little now, her face in that adorable pout that one attains in unconsciousness. He smiled slightly at the sight, but he would have smiled more if her cheeks had that healthy tinged of pink, not that obvious paleness. The bags under her eyes were now more visible too, as if her tired looking eyes escaped his notice.

He looked around at the modest room he had arranged for her; a bed that never failed to have fresh sheets every day, a set of drawers that always had clean cloths, a solemn desk that she has yet to use and a nightstand that held a white vase with the lone daffodil he picked.

He scowled slightly as he noticed the flower's now wilting appearance, speedily picking it up as he reminded himself to have it replaced later. He was only slightly satisfied; everything seemed to be in order in this room, but the one occupying it was by far, anything but what he ever wanted within his barracks…and with that, he left the room with a swift and silent shunpo.

**-x-**

She was indeed tired since her last visit to 'that place', falling into her bed the moment she saw it. The bandages that were attained a week ago were barely doing anything but soaking the blood that continued to seep. Mayuri was also now making her voyage to that place 4 times in one session. To top it off….no matter how many steps she takes, the scenery looks the same and unrecognizable.

The creatures too, there was almost no variation except for the norm of a monster. Their howling still has that ominous and bone-chilling effect of terror. Their varied claws, still piecing any flesh as if it was hot metal or poisoned needles that continued to stick in and out. Their eyes, still prickly and burning into her very being. That sky, still the same color of a burning flame, much like Ryu-jin Jaka, however obscured by the black smoke from those same flames.

However…her last visit; was peculiar in one way. If she hadn't been at least a little familiar with the sight, she would have had it confused with everything else in that world. That giant mass of dry sediment that had something close to black ash as it's very own veins, its very power was radiating from it as well…That familiar power that she knew by innate instinct. It was also in that instant of that very appearance of that thing of which she knew that a new, yet familiar pain developed. Not necessarily in a particular area, her soul felt like it was being ever so lightly wretched from all sides. And that area on her face, the physical pain, it was not necessarily covering an entire area like water would on dry tile, but rather…it was like the pain was in the shape of a pattern. Perhaps, like a brand that marked its unfortunate victim with the pattern of the disgraceful with the hot iron that forever burnt into the skin? But this, this pain, this appearance of the known creature, was indeed a pain that could simply not be cured by time or any physical treatment. It felt absolutely awful, that tearing feeling within her chest. As if something was desperately trying to grasp her, never intending to let her go.

Ever.

So.

Gently.

The bed she was in now offered as much comfort as it could give. But her current dream…was far from being one of her good ones. But it wasn't necessarily a good one either.

The storm that consisted of no rain, continued to drag on without any end. The sky was something that she could no longer see; the dry material clouded any vision that she could have of the heavens. This dry sediment continued to rage on, yet for whatever reason, avoided her as it guarded her. Or rather, more accurately, provided both protection and an almost absolute guarantee of no escape.

She could not see in front of her, or at least, not clearly. She saw what was before her, but it was just simply a dry road to where even the dirt was dried of any and all life. There seemed to be nothing beyond that, but she felt that if she dug where she was, she would find burning ash.

That seemed to be her life now, does it not? It was just merely shrouded in a sweetly nurtured façade.

Even Hitsugaya, whom she cares for deeply, is only able to offer something to cover up that ash. Is that what she sees in the far distance in the storm? Soil over the ash?

...No, with him, and the dire situation that had no good end…the most he could offer would be soot or a little pile of dead dry leaves.

"Gah!...a-aah…" she gasped, the hot air soaring into her wet throat and the storm went into more of a chaos, in a panic now that something was harming her.

There was something on her neck.

And it wasn't letting go.

**-x-**

One could hear heavy panting if they ventured in the barracks of the tenth. A man that was carrying something in both of his arms, carrying it bridal style-like, with the only exception being the left hand that was frantically grasping and clutching at the soft skin.

He made it to the room he had marked as the destination, noticing that the person in his arms was now completely unconscious; he loosened his grip as he slid the door open, barely paying attention to the other unconscious figure that wore all black, even over his face. He knew full well that the other 15 of his same caliber were also either unconscious or dead back at his meager, pitiful living quarters.

"Even they won't stop me." He said, gently putting the figure in his arms on the floor, putting her arms by her side. He looked around this barren room which consisted of only walls and a wooden floor. There wasn't even a real light, only a kiddo spell that was cast a week ago.

He then walked over to the door as he closed it shut, proceeding to utter an incantation under his breath, careful to not even slightly alert anyone that may be wandering around as he set up the barrier that he himself created. Anyone, even a captain; would have a hard time getting through it. This barrier also served to block all sound and spiritual pressure from the inside. A truly magnificent barrier.

"They won't stop me…!" his voice was much more menacingly deeper for he was dead serious on what he was going to do next.

He went over to the edge of the room, carefully removing a wooden plank from its place in the furthermost corner, carefully taking out a recently cleaned needle. Its dark odorous shine, made his golden eyes glint with excitement.

He then walked over to the figure he placed on the floor, lowering himself to the floor, soft caressing those silky waves of hair. Admiring the sight of the white face, despite its paleness. He then spoke, his voice gentle, like velvet.

"…And now, Red Flower…"


	7. I only want one thing

_It is so dry in the desert….hell is no different… that is why many seek salvation from the unforgiving heat…but the simple fact that they are in hell in the first place, is because they sinned in life._

_If that is the case, then tell me…Just what 'sin' did you commit? Was it in another life perhaps? Or did you do something that the heavens deem as sinful yet, at the same time 'innocent' and 'pure'…_

_How pitiful…that you should be so special as to have your fate twisted…but then again, I am part of the reason you are in that hell. For that, I am sorry. But don't worry; I'll soon escort you to a desert._

_I will do this because of that 'purity' you possess…and if I proceed in the right way, you'll eventually reach an oasis of a 'unique' sort….and I shall be there with you…_

_-unknown_

**-x-(story)**

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Isane poked his head into his office, only to find him missing from his normal post.

"Ah…Rangiku must know surely. She was probably just moved…." He eyes averting upward as she thought of it. She had just entered Hinamori's room, only to find her missing as well.

"Someone said they looking for me?" Rangiku was walking toward her, her voice high and cheerful. She fitted the local profile of "balancing the tenth squad with her cheer". She even had a smile on; although anyone could notice that it was forced.

Isane looked at her friend, the smile she was being given lifted up her spirits despite the sullen mood that currently hung all over the place. Like the whole world was now holding its breath. Even the sky seemed a little duller, but this friend of hers was trying her hardest not to let her down, and she had just resolved herself to do the same "Um…" forcing her own smile "I was wondering where Hinamori was, she wasn't in her room. So can you tell me where she is now? I heard her injuries were-uhh…is something wrong?" Her smile weakened as she saw Rangiku's disappeared, a little worried now.

Rangiku looked a little scared for a moment but rationalized "My captain has been more concerned about her lately…knowing him; he probably was pulling a few strings. Maybe she is within Soi Fon's barracks for protection or…" she thought a little "I think its safe to say she is with Captain. Momo doesn't have enough energy to go on her own so…" She regained her smile "I'm sure she's fine. So don't worry about it! Hey, instead of worrying herself sick about that, why don't you come have a drink with me?"

Isane was more worried now "But Captain Hitsugaya told me specifically to come over. He wouldn't just move her without telling me or leaving a message…" Captain Hitsugaya was known for his careful procedures, occurrences where he calls someone, then have the thing(s) he called for moved to a different location without doing so much as leaving a message; it was just simply unheard of. Especially when it came to Momo.

Rangiku shrugged, as her smile weakened "That is unlike captain…hm. We'll ask him when he comes back."

"Ask me what, Matsumoto?" Captain Hitsugaya was walking toward them, a few pieces of paper in his hand.

Rangiku's face brightened "See? He's right here!" he turned to her superior "Caaaptaaaiiin~, can you tell us where Hinamori is? Isane-san says she's not in her room."

Hitsugaya's face was one of slight horror "What are you talking about?...I last left her in her room and then left to have a talk with Captain Kuchiki…"

No one even had a chance to blink before he started using shunpo, paper forgotten as it flittered toward the ground; he was immediately making his way toward her designated room, already calling forth a hell butterfly to deliver a message should he find no explanation for her disappearance.

"Momo!" He slid the door open, finding that her room was utterly empty. But one must be careful not to overlook any clues; he rushed over to her bed, noticing only the rumples and disturbed covers. That was normal, she solely got under the covers unless he prepared in advance and she was so tired by the time she got here that she would just collapse, but Hitsugaya just did not have the heart to disturb her just so she could get under the covers. But if she was under covers, it might've been possible to tell if she was forcibly taken (not that she has the energy to put up much of a fight).

With the way the bed was, one could either say she was taken, escorted, or simply moved around on her own. But the latter was improbable; she couldn't get under the covers, much less move around to get up.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" One of his lower seats was in the doorway, his breath coming in pants as his eyes were wide, showing his obvious fear in whatever message he brought. There were even a few bead of perspiration coming of his forehead "Yukio Kenryu has escaped and all of the guards are out of commission!"

There was a gasp behind him, and the soul reaper turned around to find Isane and Rangiku who had caught up after their bewildered moment in his office door way "Hinamori was-"

The hell butterfly was dispatched, bearing only the facts that Kenryu's guards were defeated, Kenryu had escaped and that Momo was missing. It was obvious Momo feared Kenryu, so it was possible she fled from him. But it was no secret that Yukio had something close to an obsession with her, so he was bound to have gone after her if hadn't captured her already.

But with Momo's current condition, he was sure she was already captured, and Kenryu had just demonstrated his abilities. But regardless, finding Momo was bound to become first priority given the situation.

They only had only five more days….

Sure, enough; all of the orders sent were finding Lieutenant Hinamori and bringing her back. The only orders for capturing Kenryu were given to squad 2 and 7, and even then, the amount of men sent for that purpose alone were few. But since everyone was sure that the two were together, everyone thought they would kill two birds with one stone…

**-x-**

Golden eyes were glinting as they watched the still form before him, carefully observing the fluctuations in her spiritual pressure that told of an active conscious.

_Those fools knew nothing about how to even get her there and make her stay there…._

A loud whimper escaped that mouth, signaling that her consciousness was under strain

…_or how to completely block out physical injury on the body so the consciousness can stay there for however long you please…._ Though he knew that even the consciousness needs rest at some point, though he did not plan on doing that soon.

He had wanted to gather more data on her, now that she has aged and grown stronger, but that head captain refused anything of the sort, much to his irritation. How was he supposed to know how long she can stay there if there is no data to even form a hypothesis?

…_.but I'll see for myself…._

If the consciousness was under too much strain, then the body would show of it, regardless of the 'block' he put up.

How long has it been since they've been here? Kenryu was so absorbed once he got out that he completely lost track on time, for all he knew, they have been in here 5 hours or 5 minuets. But every breathing moment was like bliss to him.

There was something about hell that interest him, but that research was shallow to him when he was first hired for its study. But then he found the flowers, the first one was just a mere small petite blonde, with hair that shone like the sun. He always thought how cute she looked at first, when the village girl wandered to his study garden.

But then that accident; the girl chased a hell butterfly of his and bumped into his desk, toppling the desk over in result. That in turn caused the lone relic that took the form of a stray shard of metal, so rusty from the heat and jagged from the terrain, to pierce this girl right through the small hand into the ground.

The girl had some natural talent, for she was there straight away….even if it was only for a moment….those flames that he was studying that day suddenly leapt from that girl….that burnt to a crisp in less than a minute…it was beautiful, the way she danced before her demise.

It fascinated him in that moment. He had examined that relic for many years and no such affect has ever happened; his wrinkled face went over its every detail. His dull then-rusty like eyes then lay upon, a little gleam of liquid. He was ecstatic as it was, so he was already using a small syringe to take up that liquid golden gleam.

But in the midst of that excitement, ho forgot to not touch an unknown liquid, but the temptation…! It was impossible not too, that little touch he did give, just gave him an energy boost on the spot. Not that it interested him too much. But it did shock him for the slightest of moments, this sensation that he had was last felt years ago –no, not even then. But still…He licked that golden material off his shaded, patchy, rough wrinkled hands; his brown eyes barely shining with anything but interest. It was the girl that was his worry and interest.

"Hmf…I'm simply too old for this. Now that girl…" his voice hoarse, and somewhat sickly, looking upon the spot she once was, even the remains were a bright golden color. His new-found energy was forgotten, as he got on his knee to examine, reaching his hand out….

…But the hand before him….it was not the wrinkled one of an old man…it looked as if it had the shine of youth; that close to flawless skin, the not too rough texture, the ugly patches were gone too…

In a flash, he opened the drawer with such force, the drawer itself was removed from the fallen desk and mirror was brought out to show his face…it was entirely different.

The skin was most noticeable, the same like his hand, his grey hair…now brown with its once-lost sheen, and the eyes…once a shade of grey were now golden, like the liquid.

And the energy he obtained from it, he still had it, he had the beauty he had in his youth, in fact, it was better than his youth. It truly was a beautiful face, but the girl. He remembered those, flames, how they just arose, how she danced in them, how she dies in them…he once again looked at the golden dust that was still in his rose garden.

That girl was the one who truly beautiful compared to him.

Now that he thought back on it, he wondered why no one bothered to question just how on earth he had lived through those multiple numerous generations? Did they think he was just following the data from a predecessor?

_Ridiculous!_ He thought _I am the one who discovered that data since day one!_

That number of years…even he has lost count of the years he has lived now, he was old when that first encounter happened, and even then he was around 3,000, or at least, as far the village was concerned. He told them a fake age when he came into that town…

Then he was locked up, then he wasn't allowed to know what day or time it was…he looked down at Momo again, who gave yet another groan.

_Momo…you are by far the most beautiful…skin so soft that can even burn so easily and yet heal, hair so soft that the fiery winds and fumes of smoke rush to taint it….and a soul so delectable to actually attract demons!_ He sighed at the thought, wishing he could experience her consciousness in the flames right now.

He had seen many flowers in his life…but none were like the one before him. He just did one little thing, and they screamed. While she just laid there, like an obedient child should. She squirmed of course, adorable to his eyes, oh so adorable. He sent flowers to hell; many times they screamed and just lost it, beyond any savior. Their minds lost in that world of flame. How many perished without a single word, and just faded away in that ugly grey dust that he so detests…how many left only a memory. All 7 of them did. He only had up to 6 sessions at most, before they went away. Their putrid and ugly screams and remains barely filling the hole in his heart. He adored every moment with them, but it was hollow.

When he ran out of flowers, he would wait in agony, horrible agony, for generation after generation as he spent his days in that manner that suddenly got duller every year as his arrogant master demanded that same liquid he obtained, for eternal youth. He wanted it for his own purpose but it was sure to be like naught ford ash!

_Such a fool, that man…_He thought,_ But, for me, this pro-longed life is necessary should I want to continue this research…I don't care about hell anymore, not in the slightest sliver…all I care about, truly, is the beautiful flowers…I want to see them! I want to hear them! I want to know them! I want to touch them! I want to know everything about them! It's bliss to me…! _He gasped suddenly, realizing he held his breath. He was breathless just from the thought of that? It was understandable to him now.

_My existence, even with the flowers I had always managed to find, never gave me any true fulfillment!...then you appeared…._ Looking at the girl who was now starting to scream a blood-curdling sound, one that would make a normal man's blood drain from his face and one's heart wrench.

_You were the third I found that time, or rather, it was not me who found you, but that bastard of a master did! Did he honest finally start to get lonely at that unprecedented age!...no, he does not matter. It does not matter how you came to that manor, to me….all that mattered was the fact you were there…I knew from session one…that were special, more special then Flower 1! Even more special then Golden flower, Flower 0!...that first time the flames leapt, you danced more beautifully, and those sounds from your mouth, simply enchanting…and you did not wither. Through some force, you did not wither. I normally had to work painfully hard to keep one alive after the initiation session…always ending in flame…..You healed just fine. Your body, though it looked more fragile than the others, oh so much more fragile, you lasted longer. 6 sessions was the supposed limits of the flowers, so I always proceeded with extreme caution with each session, always thinking the slightest breeze will take them away. You were no different…but 6 was not your limit, you lasted to 10, then 20, then 30! You lasted so long that I lost count! The number of years you were with me…was it 3? 6? 10? Ah, it was heaven to me…._

A noise blasted him out of his thoughts "Yukio!You are under arrest!" It was Hitsugaya, and he was with the other captain's. He knew he couldn't hear them or sense them, but the barrier in place proved their existence. His yell barely prevailed over Momo's screams, barely fazing him.

The screams were still the same as before, like one was being tortured. But who said growing to a bloom was easy?

"Tch! No…!" he was close to panicking as he noticed the head captain head toward the door, intending to disrupt the reishi with the barrier therefore allowing it to become susceptible to attack. All they had to do was breaking it and enter, and what he came for was at a loss.

"I just want to see it one more time…!" His eyes flashed.

Momo screamed once more, more blood-shilling than normal, a final scream that would pierce even the heavens.

"Show me that dance one more time!" Tears were brimming his eyes as the barrier broke in the middle of that scream. He just wanted to watch that one thing he desired the most….

Flames leapt up, engulfing that figure on the floor, who was now conscious in this world…still screaming.

Every captain just watched in shock and horror at the sight of what they came upon, that heinous deed that Yukio had just obtained, the only exception being the head captain that knocked Kenryu unconscious the first moment he got, loathing that smiling face.

But within the same moment they entered, the flames disappeared.

Gasps could be heard, as they rushed over to the deadly silent Momo, who miraculously was not burned, only parts of her cloths were singed. The only possible injury was not seen, but a trail of blood was seeping from her left eye that was currently closed, the other tiny blood droplets on her face barely paid any attention too.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya was holding the limp Momo in his arms as he kneeled on the floor, supporting her head with his right hand as he, and the others waited for any indication of life.

There was a little huff of breath, so shallow and quiet it was barely noticeable, even Soi Fon peered closer. But eventually, they heard her steady, slow, quiet, faint breaths. Hitsugaya sighed in relief as his worry was lifted off his shoulders, immediately embracing her in his strong arms "I'm so sorry Momo…I promise…I won't **ever** let this happen again…!" his voice low as he said it, not caring of the mindful crowd that stood as witnesses, respectfully saying nothing.

There was a loud voice "Where's Yukio!" and everyone except Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned to look at the now empty space where the supposedly unconscious Yukio once lay a moment ago.

"Find him!"

"Search every corner for him!"

"I want his head on a silver platter!"

Many shouts and orders were being given, as they faded into the background, along with all the running and chaos the ensued.

Momo's limp hand reached up, and was placed slowly, on the back of Hitsugaya's haori, her hand holding a small object, one that gleamed a golden light, yet gave off a sheen of red.

It would be some time before someone finally noticed that she had the kuseiko.

"Don't promise me that…" that gentle voice Hitsugaya has longed to hear; so faint, and weak now. He deepened his embrace as the owner of those words opened her eyes.

Only one of them, was bearing a mark of a four pointed star with the slight intonation of dots around it, these sand colored lines were ever so slightly seen….it would be some time before they noticed that too….


End file.
